


Snakes are dangerous OwO noodles, please lets not fight on this

by worddumb



Series: An AU, I think? [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, I have no idea what to tell you, beta is nothing but a gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/pseuds/worddumb
Summary: My mind is blank and quiet, it's probably planning something.





	Snakes are dangerous OwO noodles, please lets not fight on this

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this whole thing is Poochen's fault and they are to be prosecuted, not me (I'm sorry I didn't send this straight to you, I wanted it to be a surprise:3)

It was a very pleasant day at the modern isles- if you weren’t Python, that is. Not only was it chilly- well, chillier than he’d like, anyways- and gloomy, which is the last thing he needed- he was in the blue, thus almost blind and very uncomfortable in skin, that kinda wasn’t his own, for a few days now. Not moving or eating much throughout the entire thing didn’t help his irritation at all- that’s why he was rather determined to rid of it today, even if it meant speding all of it rubbing against every textured surface he could find.

He’d already lifted some of the very first mouth scales, thereby gaining more determination, when someone put a hand just below his head. Turning around and smelling the person- one too many times, but he really liked how his friends smelled so sue him- he’s let Xisuma pet his under-jaw-thing before going back to semi-butting the fence of his little city, not really in any mood to talk or otherwise. His friend, however, persisted, going as far as to forcibly turn player noises on- but it was for a good cause, probably, so he looked back (hopefully, god he can’t wait to get rid of these scales), paying attention this time: “You need help?” Well, trust the admin to always show up on time- he just nodded, flicking his tongue at Xisuma again and letting the man guide his head to wherever- his lap, from the looks of things. When did he find time to seat?

They spent the next five minutes like that, bantering (mainly on the admins part, the snek just lay and listen), with little to no changes- other than Python getting exceedingly more exited with each inch of old skin getting lifted, very pumped for when his eye scales would be removed, which got him quite a few comments from X, that ranged from childish teasing to just… Swatting him with a stick. Which he would hiss and once bolted at. Which seemed to amuse the man greatly- the further they went, the more often it wasn’t a snark-ish remark, but the stick, which Python had dubbed ‘the evil staff of terror’ and proclaimed so out loud, getting a startled laugh out of his tormentor.

When godforsaken scales were finally off, and all of the energy hermitcaft resident noodle had stored was, at last, freed, Xisuma found out for himself what a puppy in a pigmy pythons body would look like- the nope-rope flicked his tongue like crazy, slithered around him in a bone-rushing hug and than just made a few rings with the rest of his, waaay too long body before putting the head back on the admin’s lap and settling down with a soft ‘finally’- even the bleakest of days would look bright and beautiful, after you spent absolute ages only seeing blueish fog everywhere. Yeah, it was the primary reason Python loved to put color in everything he did- just this moment of getting rid of possibly the most annoying thing in the world, he still remembers the first time it happened- he spawned in with the blue, and for a while thought it was normal, so when his skin came off for the first time he about died from delight, and has been trying to recreate the feeling ever since. He’s happy to report he’s also been succeeding.

The rest of the day, while uneventful, was still rather fun- chuckling over silly things with Xisuma, getting more and more skin of off himself, managing to bathe in a single bucket of water, accidentally turning all of the concrete powder in the area into concrete… Maybe it was eventful, after all. Regardless of that, Python had a great time, and by the evening, his skin was, once again, free of it’s dead predecessor, so he didn’t mind. Thanking the admin and wrapping the tip of his tail around the freaking evil piece of sad yuk, he headed to one of the hoses, eager to put on one of his snek suits on at last.

The city was shining brightly, reflecting lights dancing on water beautifully on one side, Tower Bay shimmering gracefully on the other- a nice, quiet night has downed on the modern district, sky clear and air crisp. Python, for all that it’s worth, was almost done setting up a huge fire- oh, this baby would burn high and bright, the work he’s put into it would so pay off! Getting out a flint and steel, he went to carefully light it up, looking at the flames and circling around for a bit, before putting down a shulker box and taking his old skin out.

Holding it with his tail, the danger noodle just hummed for a moment before turning around and absolutely _yeting_ it into the death warmth, than starting to run circles around the way hotter fire, cheering and almost dancing in a way- fuck you, blue! He’s free! 

After a while of that, Python settled down, still encircling the bonfire, and stared at it with his unreflective eyes.

** _Tell me why ain’t nothing but chickens in my base_ **

**_{{ _***_PythonGB_* **fell asleep! Sweet dreams! _}}_**

*_Grian_*that was wildly anticlimactic


End file.
